


Ding! Cookies!

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a tease, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Marichat turned Adrienette, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're too cute, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: In which Adrien finally gets his well-deserved cookies
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Ding! Cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's the middle of October and tbh, if you love someone, any day is Valentine's Day so! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_We don't talk much,_

_But I still like you._

* * *

Marinette groaned as she banged her head on her desk.

Nothing! She had absolutely nothing!

"This is the worst pre-Valentine's Day ever!" Marinette moaned.

Tikki floated up at her. "But you have so many great ideas!"

Marinette ran over the list she had written out to give to Adrien for Valentine's Day.

Clothes? Like a scarf or something?

No, she already made him one. Although he had thought it was from his father instead. Also, he only wears the Gabriel Agreste fashion line, so she couldn't really give him those.

A Valentine's letter?

But she already wrote one last year, yet that idiot didn't even realize it was from her.

Cookies? Chocolate?

Models have a strict diet! It would probably be confiscated before he could take a bite. Or maybe if he ate it, he'd grow fat and she'd ruin his modeling career and and –

"ARGH! This is so frustrating!"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tikki swiftly hid away as Marinette looked out her window, knowing exactly what she would find; or more like, **who** she would find.

"Good evening, _purrincess,_ " Chat Noir said as he climbed inside her room. He looked around, his eyes trailing at the hundreds of photos of Adrien in her bedroom. "Looks like your collection doubled the last time I came to visit."

Marinette's cheeks turned as red as Nathanaël's hair. The last time he visited…well, they tried their best not to mention it. Although Chat would 'accidentally' let it slip. She said hurriedly, "What are you doing here Chat?"

"Can't a knight visit his princess?" He said smoothly, his voice silky.

_Focus, Marinette! Think of Adrien! Adrien, the love of your life!_

Marinette scowled at him. "Last time I checked, I already had a prince charming. And knights were beheaded if they were tried for treason."

"Oh yes, but they'd never behead a prince," Chat said swiftly, confusing her. Before she could ask him questions, his eyes fell on the list she wrote in her notebook. "What's this?"

"Don't look!" Marinette shrieked as she reached for it. Chat, however, was quicker as he snatched it up and held it away from her reach. She grabbed his shoulder and reached for it. "Chat, give it back!"

"One moment." He said, reading the list. She watched curiously as his cheeks turned red. "I-is this a Valentine's Day gift list for your prince charming?"

Marinette flushed deeply. "S-So what if it is? I bet you're gonna laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you?"

His serious tone made her look up. His cat eyes pierced her. He said softly, "I would never laugh at your hard work, Marinette."

"I-I…um…" Marinette looked away, very aware of their close proximity, and said shyly, "Thank you."

Chat Noir grinned as he looked over the list once more. Returning the notebook to her, he started to leave. "Well, see you, princess. I gotta go and keep an eye on Paris."

Marinette nodded in understanding. It was his turn to patrol that night. Before he could leap away, however, he said, "If you're unsure of what to give him, I recommend the cookies."

And with that, he blended into the shadows.

Marinette blinked and then a grateful smile lit up on her face.

"Thank you, Chat Noir."

* * *

Marinette was extra early that morning. She had arrived before anyone else, holding a large bag filled with various pastries decorated with the Valentine theme. She crept up to Adrien's locker.

"Tikki." She whispered. Her kwami saluted and flew through Adrien's locker, opening it from the inside. Marinette quickly stuffed the bag inside, careful not to crease the edges. She slammed the locker shut and Tikki locked it.

Marinette quickly ran back home. She couldn't stay in the school lest someone would guess that she was the one who sent Adrien the Valentine's Day gift.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Marinette squealed in delight as she jumped around her room.

Tikki asked, "Did you sign the card?"

The girl paused. She sank on her knees and banged on the floor. "Again! I forgot it again!"

Chat's bad luck was probably rubbing on her. She blamed it on his bad luck. (Although she knew that she was just an extreme klutz)

But then again, as she went to class that morning and saw Adrien munching happily on her cookies, she couldn't help but smile.

If it made him happy, then that made her happy.

* * *

That evening…

_Ding._

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her phone. She opened it up and practically fell off her chair with a shriek.

**Adrien: Thank you for the cookies Marinette :)**

_Ding._

Adrien, with a towel on his damp hair, looked at his phone. A grin graced his face.

**Princess: How did you get my number?!**

_Ding._

**Adrien: It's a secret ;)**

_Ding._

**Princess: Did Alya give it to you?**

_Ding._

**Adrien: Who knows. I don't know :D**

_Ding._

**Princess: Wait. How did you know it was from me?**

_Ding._

**Adrien: Who knows XD**

_Ding._

**Princess: ADRIEN**

**Author's Note:**

> So, ahem, what happened the last time Chat visited you, Marinette? *eyebrows wiggle*
> 
> Also, Adrien would totally put down her contact name as Princess ;P ((I will dwell upon that in the later fics))
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
